


Routine

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Accomplice, Blood, Death, Gore, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Murder, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Violence, Yandere Nanase Haruka, it's there but not the main concept, mentions Gou, mentions Momotarou, mentions Nagisa, mentions Nitori, mentions Rei, mentions Rin, mentions Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was a normal routine for Makoto. Wake up, take a quick shower, get dressed, eat breakfast with the family, go to Haru's house, and finally...clean up the dead body.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING!  
> -BLOOD  
> -DEATH  
> -THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE  
> -POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOR  
> -GORE  
> -RAPE  
> -MENTION OF DEPRESSION  
> -VIOLENCE  
> -USAGE OF WEAPONS

It was a daily routine for Makoto, he woke up and got out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he grabbed his uniformed and got dressed, he went downstairs and ate breakfast with his family.

"Good morning Makoto," Makoto's mother smiled when she saw her son.

"Morning mom," Makoto said tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, son?" Makoto's father asked.

"...Yeah, been getting trouble sleeping lately," Makoto replied.

"Oh dear, you're not sick are you?" Makoto's mother asked as he laid her hand on Makoto's forehead.

"I'm fine...really," Makoto finished drinking his orange juice and ate the rest of his breakfast, he got up and started leaving. "I'll see you later."

"Leaving already? You haven't said good morning to Ren and Ran," Makoto's mother said.

"Is it me or have you been waking up extra early lately?" Makoto's father said.

"Yeah...I um...I got stuff to do at school, so I thought I'd get up early and get some of the work done with Haru," Makoto said.

"I see, well don't overdo yourself, both you and Haru," Makoto's mother said.

Don't worry, Haru already got most of the work done is what Makoto was thinking at that moment. Once again, Makoto said goodbye to his parents and quickly left. Makoto climbed the stairs to Haru's house and knocked on the door.

"Haru! It's me!" Makoto exclaimed. No answer. Makoto sighed and walked to the side of the house where the side door would most likely be unlocked. Makoto opened the door and headed straight to the bathroom. "Haru, are you decent?" Makoto asked as he walked into the bathroom. Makoto paled. Instead of seeing the clear water he hoped to see, the water was completely red.

"...Haru...you..." Makoto saw the dead body on the floor, Makoto recognized the body, it was the girl he studied with two days ago. "...You did it again."

"...I'm sorry..." Haru simply said as he continued to sit in his bathtub fool of watery blood while poking the bloodied dolphin toy.

"...Y-you really shouldn't do something like this Haru. That girl...her family is going to worry about her," Makoto said.

"I don't care," Haru said.

"B-but....aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" Makoto asked.

"I don't have to....because Makoto will always be there to help me clean up," Haru said as he turned his head and finally looked at Makoto. Makoto would have smiled when his best friend was finally looking at his face, but now, Makoto wanted to hide and never see that face.

"...Alright...you get the bag and shovel...I'll...clean up here," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said. Haru stood up and Makoto noticed he wasn't wearing his jammers. When Haru noticed Makoto looking, Makoto swore he saw a bit of a smirk on his face. "Didn't want to get my favorite jammers dirty," Haru said as he grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

Haru left the bathroom and Makoto sighed, he grabbed his backpack and took out a pair of rubber gloves and a coverall suit. Once he put the gloves and coverall on, he quickly took out the cleaning supply from the drawer under the sink and got to work. Makoto drained the water and watched as the bloody water started disappearing down the drain. Makoto then turned on the faucet and got rid of any left over blood that was staining the bathtub, he turned around and sighed when he saw the body.

"...I'm sorry," Makoto said, he carefully grabbed the body and held back a shriek when the head almost came off. "Haru really went for it with this one..." Makoto thought. Makoto carefully pulled the body towards his own and laid it on the floor away from the corner near the bathtub.

Haru finally came in with a garbage bag and an ax. "Got it."

"Do you really need to use the ax?" Makoto asked as he paled from the sight of the sharp object.

"The last time I used the knife, it broke, besides...it's more hygienic if I use an ax instead of a knife," Haru said as he walked towards the body and Makoto.

"S-still...doesn't...doesn't the ax seem crueler?" Makoto asked.

"She's dead Makoto...or should I say it's dead," Haru said.

"She's still someone Haru...don't forget that," Makoto said as he looked down at the body once more. Makoto wanted to apologize to the poor girl, he hoped that his apology reaches to her in heaven.

"...Get up, I don't want to hit you by accident," Haru said. Makoto nodded and stood up, he walked past Haru and closed the door behind him, he didn't want to see it.

He could hear it. He hears the chopping noise. He hears the ax swinging. He hears the ax hitting the body. Makoto tried his best to cover his ears and ignore the noise, he felt his body collapsed as he looked at the ground. Makoto wondered why this was happening, he wondered why he was helping Haru, why wasn't he telling the police about this?

Makoto suddenly recalled that day when Haru saved him, he saved him from a suspicious looking man. Makoto realizes now that the man from back then wasn't a good man, he wanted something from Makoto, something very indecent. Makoto still wakes up in cold sweat whenever he thinks about that awful day. Even though it's already been eight years since that day, Makoto could still feel those hands touching him. Those awful, rough hands. If Haru didn't come and save him, then Makoto would have suffered so much. However, even if Haru saved him, the way he saved him was still stuck in his head.

* * *

Ten year old Makoto was crying and closed his eyes, he tried his best to ignore the sound, the sound of the metal pipe hitting someone's skull. The sound was no longer hard, it sounded more like a squishy sound. Makoto cried harder when he hears the something fall over, it was the sound of a body collapsing on the ground.

"...Makoto..." Makoto started shaking, the voice he loves to hear so much doesn't sound pleasant anymore. "Makoto...you're safe." Even if Haru says that, Makoto doesn't feel safe. "It's okay...that man won't hurt you anymore." Makoto continued to shiver, but he pulled his hands away from his eyes and almost screamed when he saw the dead body, he saw the bloody pipe, and he saw Haru, covered in blood.

"H...Haru...chan?" Makoto cried.

"It's alright Makoto, you're safe now. I'll always protect Makoto, I won't let anyone hurt you," Haru said as he smiled at Makoto. Even though Makoto always wanted to see a smiling Haru, he did not like this smile.

Makoto looked at the body and almost threw up when he saw the man's brain leaking out of his head. There was so much blood, too much blood, Makoto knew the man isn't alive anymore.

"Come on, let's go," Haru said.

"B-but...what about...h-him?"

"What about him?"

"S-someone is going to find out Haru! You'll get in trouble!" Makoto said.

"Don't you mean we'll get in trouble? After all, you saw me kill him, yet you didn't do anything to stop him. You're an accomplice Makoto," Haru said.

"H-Haru...I don't want to go to jail..." Makoto cried.

"You won't, just do what I say and we'll be okay. Everything will be back to normal," Haru said.

"...P-promise?"

"Promise, now let's get rid of the body and the metal pipe," Haru said.

"...Okay Haru," Makoto said.

Both Haru and Makoto quickly grabbed the body and carried it towards the dumpster. Makoto was having a hard time keeping a good grip on the body, but he still managed to get the body inside the dumpster. The two quickly ran and left the alleyway. Makoto didn't know where they were running, but he hoped no one will notice them. They find themselves at the ocean.

"W-what are we doing h-here?" Makoto asked.

"We got to get rid of this and get the blood off our clothes," Haru said.

"B-but...it's...it's the-"

"I know, but if we don't want to get in trouble, we got to get rid of any possible evidence that it was us," Haru said. Makoto looked down and started to cry. Haru grabbed his hand and pulled Makoto closer to the water. Makoto felt the water washing over them, Makoto looked down and could see the water being stained with the blood.

"H-Haru...I'm scared," Makoto said.

"I know, but everything will be fine, as long as you're with me, then everything will be fine," Haru said.

"...Okay Haru...okay," Makoto said. The two continue to stand there as the water continue washing the blood off their clothes. That was the first time Makoto saw Haru kill someone.

* * *

Makoto sighed at the memory, he remembered how the body was already on the news and the police coming to his house, asking questions. Luckily, the police dropped the case when they found evidence that the man was a sexual predator to little kids, so immediately, they didn't suspect him or Haru. Makoto was grateful that Haru ran to save him, but he didn't like how he had to kill that man. Makoto was horrified.

Honestly, Makoto thought it would be the last time, but once they entered middle school, things became harder. Haru became possessive of him. Haru didn't like Makoto being with anyone other then him and their friends. Makoto once witnessed Haru pushing a girl into the pool. Luckily, the girl was okay, but if she wasn't saved on time, she would have drowned.

However, the day Haru did kill someone again was when they entered high school. Makoto gave a girl his umbrella when it was raining. Two days later, the girl was dead, she was lying on the floor in front of the front door. Makoto didn't know what to do, he was about to call the police, but Haru stopped him. Makoto remembered how he begged Haru to tell him it wasn't him, that he didn't kill the girl, but Haru kept saying he did kill her, all for his sake. Makoto didn't understand what that meant. They stood there for a long time, Makoto didn't know what to do. Makoto wanted to call the police, but that would mean Haru would be in trouble.

"...It's okay Makoto...if you really want to call the police...go ahead, I won't stop you anymore," Haru said.

"...Haru..."

"Just remember...I am the one who saved you from that molester...who to say that this girl wouldn't have abused your kindness?" Haru asked.

"S-she's just a student! Like you and me!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Still...you never knew I was killing people for a long time, and yet we're still best friends," Haru said.

That was when Makoto realized that Haru never stopped after the incident. Makoto doesn't who were the victims before he found out, but Makoto had a hunched that Haru's parents weren't really in Tokyo.

"Makoto."

"Huh?" Makoto turned around and saw that Haru was now fully clothed and had the garbage bag in his hand. "Oh..." Makoto carefully grabbed the bag and the two left the house.

As the two walk down the stairs, Makoto could feel the body parts through the bag. Makoto tried his best not to gag, especially from the smell.

"Good morning boys," Ms. Tamura greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Tamura," Makoto said as he tried his best to hide the bag.

"Taking out the trash today?" Ms. Tamura asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"I see...though I still find it strange you two would go somewhere else to throw your garbage away," Ms. Tamura said.

"W-well it's because since it'll be awhile till the next trash day, and we can't handle the smell, we thought we might as well get rid of it as soon as possible," Makoto said.

"I see, well have a good day boys," Ms. Tamura said.

"Bye Ms. Tamura," Makoto said as both him and Haru said their goodbyes. The two continued to walk and Makoto sighed in relief.

"You're getting better at lying," Haru said.

"That doesn't mean I'm proud of it," Makoto said.

"You'll get use to it sooner or later Makoto," Haru said.

Makoto stopped walking, he turned around and glared at Haru. "Get use to it? I don't want to get use to this! This is sick Haru! You need help!" Makoto continued to glare at Haru, but his anger soon shrunk when it was Haru's turn to glare.

"Alright Makoto...you think I need help? What about you? You've already help me clean up my mess more than once...and yet you're doing anything to stop. You're afraid, you're nothing but a coward," Haru said.

The words stung Makoto's heart. Makoto never thought in his life he would hear Haru calling him a coward, all Makoto wants is to have the friend he grew up with and not this monster wearing Haru's skin.

"...I-I'm sorry...H-Haru," Makoto stuttered.

"...It's alright Makoto, I'm not mad at you...but remember, you need me if you don't want to get in trouble," Haru said.

"Y-yes Haru," Makoto said.

"Good, now let's get rid of the body and get to school," Haru said. Makoto nodded and followed Haru, like he'll always do.

* * *

Makoto would be going to the swimming club at this time, but he can't. There is no swimming club. The swimming club was abolished ever since Nagisa, Rei, and Gou died. How they died, no one new, except for Makoto of course.

"W-why...h...how could you kill them!?" Makoto cried as he held Nagisa's lifeless body in his arms.

"They knew...they knew too much...they were going to hurt you Makoto," Haru said.

"Y-you...t-they were your friends too Haru! How could you kill your own friends!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"It's not as bad anymore...especially when I killed Rin," Haru said.

"...What...R-Rin was your best friend!" Makoto shouted.

"You're my best friend Makoto...which is why I had to get rid of him, I didn't want you to feel insecure thinking that you're being replaced by Rin, so did you a favor," Haru said.

"B-but...you two finally made up...how could you...why would you...just...why are you-" Haru grabbed his face and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I did this for you Makoto. Now appreciate it," Haru said sternly.

"...Y...yes Haru," Makoto said, he let go of Nagisa's body and stood up. Haru handed him the shovel and the two started getting rid of the bodies.

Everyone was trying to find them, but no one knew where they were. Haru made sure they hid them very well. Makoto would always visit them after school and leave some flowers, even though he doesn't remember where he buried them.

With no club, Makoto would go straight home, not even once bothering to wait for Haru. Makoto made sure not to interact with anyone, he was too scared that the slightest interaction would be enough for the monster to come out. Once Makoto was home, he immediately went to his bedroom and not bother greeting his mother or the twins. Makoto sat on his bed, deciding not to do his homework, it all didn't matter anymore. Makoto felt sick.

"....I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Makoto continued crying to himself as he try to apologize to all the victims, to Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin, Sousuke, Nitori, and Momotarou. Makoto remembered Seijuurou's face when they announced that Momo is officially dead, he wanted to say sorry to him, but he knew he couldn't. Makoto continue to lay there, feeling sorry and sick. Makoto finally got up and took something out of the drawer of his nightstand. Makoto took out a pair of scissors.

This wasn't the first time, Makoto had thought of doing it after his friends died, he thought of doing it when Haru continued being merciless to so many innocent victims. Makoto pointed the scissors close to his neck, he thought he should make it quick, but after what he done, he knew he needed to be punished for his sins. Makoto was about to push the scissors, but his hand started shaking. Makoto was gasping for air and tears were coming out faster. Makoto dropped the scissors.

No matter how much Makoto knew he needed to end it, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Haru was right, Makoto really is a coward. Makoto laid back down and continued sobbing into his pillow. Makoto didn't know how long he laid there crying, but when his phone rang, he outside of his window and saw the sun has already set. The ringing from his phone continued, so Makoto grabbed it and see who was calling him.

It was Haru.

Makoto would have picked up immediately since it was rare for Haru to use his cellphone, but now, he didn't want to answer. Makoto hesitated, but knew he needed to answer sooner or later, he accepted the call.

"Haru?"

"Come over," Haru said then immediately hung up.

Makoto looked at his phone and sighed, he knew what Haru wanted. Ever since the club was abolished, Haru has been stressed. Makoto thought that hurting all those victims would be enough, but Haru needed something more, that was when he started using Makoto's assistance and loyalty in a different way.

Makoto grabbed his jacket and some extra clothes, since he knew that he'll be staying over at Haru's. Makoto went downstairs and was surprised to see his mother.

"Makoto, where are you going?" Makoto's mother asked.

"Heading to Haru's, looks like he needs me for something," Makoto lied.

"...Makoto...I feel like something is wrong...are you and Haru fighting?" Makoto's mother asked.

"No! no of course not, why would you think that mom?" Makoto said.

"...Well dear...I came up to your room awhile ago...you were sleeping, but...it looked like you were crying," Makoto's mother said.

"Oh well um...it's...it's just...I miss my friends...I still can't get over the fact that they're gone," Makoto said.

"I know it must be hard knowing that they're gone...it must be hard for Haru as well," Makoto's mother said. If only she knew how Haru really felt, especially since he's the reason they're gone in the first place. "Makoto...if you're ever feeling stuck with anything, you can always talk about it with me and your father, you can even talk about this with Haru since he's a very mature young man," Makoto's mother said.

"Yeah...I know mom. Thanks," Makoto said.

"You're welcome dear," Makoto's mother said as she stroked her son's cheek. The touch was very comforting, it's been a long time since Makoto's mother did something like this, he didn't want it to stop, he wanted his mother's affection a bit longer, he wishes his mother could drag him somewhere far away, away from the pain, the blood, and Haru. Makoto's mother let go and Makoto missed the sensation. "Alright dear, you better not keep Haru waiting." Makoto wouldn't mind keeping Haru waiting forever.

"Right...I'll get going then," Makoto said.

"Alright, have a good night," Makoto's mother said.

"Right," Makoto put on his shoes and was about to leave.

"Oh and Makoto, please be careful with those scissors, I found them on the floor earlier. They seem to be very sharp, I don't want you to hurt yourself by accident," Makoto's mother said.

There was a sting in Makoto's heart, he did try hurting himself on purpose. What Makoto was about to do was selfish, he didn't bother thinking what his family would have thought of him doing such a terrible act. Makoto really was a coward.

"Sorry, I'll be careful with them," Makoto said. Makoto finally left and headed towards Haru's house, all while trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Makoto walked inside Haru's house, like always, Haru left the door unlocked. Makoto climbed upstairs and headed towards Haru's bedroom. Sitting on the bed was Haru. Haru was drinking something, it looked like wine.

"...Haru, you really shouldn't be drinking, you're still too young to do that," Makoto said.

"...You really think you're in any position to tell me what I can and can't do right now?" Haru asked.

"...I'm sorry," Makoto said as he lowered his head.

"...Come here," Haru said. Makoto started walking towards Haru. "Stop, on your knees." Makoto gulped and started going towards Haru on his knees. The hard wooden floor was hurting his knees, but he continued on.

Once Makoto reached Haru, Haru placed his hand on top of Makoto's head. Makoto winced when Haru pulled his hair and pulled his head upwards.

"H-Haru!" Makoto groaned in pain.

"...Kiss me," Haru ordered.

"...D-do we really have to do this?" Makoto said, almost begging.

"Would you rather have me kill someone off the street?" Haru said darkly. Makoto shuttered, he knew this was the only way to not let the monster come out, but every time Makoto does this, he feels filthy. Makoto felt like he was being used, but what was worse, he felt like he was making Haru feel dirty by doing this for him. Makoto really is a coward.

"...I'll do it," Makoto said as he unzipped Haru's jeans and saw the growing erection underneath Haru's boxers. Slowly, Makoto let out Haru's cock and started kissing it from the base to the tip.

"Nng...put it in your mouth Makoto," Haru ordered.

"...Yes Haru," Makoto said as he opened his mouth and put Haru's cock inside. Makoto used his tongue, just the way Haru likes it, and let the tip hit him in the back of his throat. Makoto luckily practiced and no longer had much of a gag reflex, but he wasn't really proud of it.

"Nng..faster Makoto," Haru groaned and he grabbed Makoto's hair.

Makoto bobbed his head faster and could feel Haru's cock twitch. Makoto knew he was going to cum soon. However, Makoto knew Haru doesn't like cumming inside his mouth.

"Makoto, move." Makoto took Haru's cock out of his mouth and started unzipping his own pants. This part, he really felt dirty. "Good, you're being more responsive."

"...Haru...why...why are you making me do this?" Makoto asked as he held back tears.

"Why? ...Isn't it obvious?"

"..."

Haru sighed and stood up, he walked closer towards Makoto and held his face with his right hand. Makoto saw Haru's smirk, it was unsettling, yet, Makoto could have sworn he saw the Haru he once knew and loved.

"It's because you're mine, and no one else's. You belong only to me, I won't let anyone take you away from me, no girl, no boy, no man, no woman. I won't even let a cute animal come near you," Haru said.

Makoto's body was shivering, he started thinking about the white cat, it has been months since he last saw it, now he knows why.

"...Haru...why don't you kill me?" Makoto asked.

"...Because I can't...I don't want to kill you...you...I can never kill," Haru said.

"...Why?"

"Because...Makoto is special to me. Makoto is the reason I feel alive, he's the only one that gets me...I don't want to get rid of my favorite person in the whole wide world," Haru said.

Makoto suddenly remembered that when they were kids, Haru said something similar, only, that Haru was blushing from saying it, as if he was embarrassed, but this Haru, he was saying it like it was nothing. Makoto felt utterly sick.

Haru grabbed Makoto's hips and forced him to bend over. Makoto placed his hands on Haru's bed to balance himself.

"H-Haru...do we really really have to-" Makoto's body twitched when Haru entered inside of him. Makoto started crying from the sudden force and pain. Makoto started breathing through his mouth in hopes of easing the pain.

Haru didn't bother waiting, he didn't bother using the lube on the nightstand, he continued on. Makoto's body started shaking at every movement, he felt like throwing up. The pain was unimaginable. Makoto hates it, he really hates it. Makoto could feel something dripping out of his hole, but Makoto was sure it wasn't cum.

"H-Haru, please stop! It hurts!" Makoto begged as his upper body collapsed and was now lying on the floor.

"I'm so close, just hold on a little longer," Haru said.

"B-but A-ah!" Makoto could feel Haru's cock twitching inside of him.

The thrusting continued, the pain increased, breathing was getting harder and harder for Makoto. Makoto kept pleading, but Haru ignored him. Haru always ignored Makoto's feelings. The old Haru would have listened to him, but not anymore.

Haru came inside of him.

Makoto's body felt heavy, he was shaking. Makoto dared to look down and realized that blood was the thing that was dripping out of him earlier. Makoto slumped down and tried to catch his breath. Makoto felt so ashamed.

"I love you Makoto," Haru said as he kissed Makoto on the head.

"..."

"...Say it."

"...I...I love you too....Haru....chan," Makoto said.

"Good boy, now you better get home," Haru said.

"Eh? Aren't I staying over?" Makoto questioned.

"Silly Makoto, if I let you stay here then I will never let you leave, and it's already risky enough with all those killings," Haru said.

"...Right..." Makoto said as he looked down. Even though he doesn't like this new Haru, he hoped the old Haru was still in there, the one that enjoyed allowing him to stay over. "Well...I guess I better get going then, hope you're better now Haru," Makoto said as he put on his best smile, but it no longer reached his eyes.

"Yes, thank you Makoto. Now you better go home and get some rest...I'm going out," Haru said.

"What!? B-but...I thought you wouldn't if...if I-"

"I know I know, I sorta did promise that didn't I? Well...this time, I can't let it go," Haru said, "remember that girl in our literature class?" Of course Makoto knows her, she helped him with homework last week. "I don't like her, she's been giving you that look."

"...A-are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" Makoto asked.

"I know what I saw Makoto, now go, we got to get up early again just to get rid of the trash tomorrow morning," Haru said.

"...Yes Haru," Makoto said. He picked up his clothes and headed home.

Makoto didn't dare look back, he ignored the sound of the door opening and feet moving, he ignored the person rushing past him, he ignored the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tachibana Makoto really was a coward.

Like always, it really is a routine. After his daytime routine, he would go home, feeling guilty, feeling empty, feeling like a coward. Makoto would go to his bedroom, not bother showering or cleaning himself, he would go to bed, and try to get some sleep. Makoto tries his best to ignore the nightmares, he kept wishing that when he wakes up in the morning, it was all a bad dream and none of this was real, but he knows that will never happen.

Makoto goes to sleep and wait till morning, there he'll repeat his daily routine as always.


End file.
